Sonic x Poison Blade
by Archer.XYZ
Summary: Poison Blade had arrived to Green Hill Zone and Sonic and Tails meet them for the first time! But then came Josh, the notorius God of Destruction, and now the teams must band together to stop him.


Sonic the Hedgehog x Poison Blade: Crystals of Time

By Archer.XYZ ft. SlayerMaya

CHAPTER 1: Poison Blade, Meet the Freedom Fighters! [Author's POV]

"That hedgehog always wins and I had ENOUGH OF IT!!" screamed a familiar villain with a mustache so flashy and a round body like an egg. He was angered by his attempt to conquer the world until the 'hedgehog' he spoke of stopped him from doing so. "What are you going to do about this, boss?" Asked Orbot, one of his robot companions. "Whatever it is, he'll need some help," said a deep, godly voice. "Who dares barge in?!" said Eggman, and the voice replied, "I dare." And he came out of the Shadows. Yep, it's the God of Destruction, known simply as Josh. "Oh welcome, I was wondering when you were going to show up," Eggman said. Josh chuckled. "So you need me for a plan you're going to hatch?" He asked him. "Oh yes indeed, uh... Josh, is it?" he asked. Josh nodded. "Correct. And I understand that you know I'm the God of Destruction in my universe, correct?" he asked Eggman, and he replied, "Oh splendid, I have dealt with a God of Destruction before, two in fact," he said and Josh chuckled. "Interesting. But one of them was very weak to the blue hedgehog," he said, "but lucky for him, he's never met me." His arm surged with energy and it made a low hum. "Heh, interesting. Shall we get started, partner?" he asked and Josh smiled as the Arrowhead power in him glowed. "WE SHALL."

Meanwhile, in the Poison Blade Universe… "Finally… A day to relax," said Ryan, the Spartan warrior. Ryan, with his friends, was relaxing on the sunny beaches and Maya was next to him. "Yup, indeed Ryan," she said. As they relax, suddenly, a ring appeared on Ryan's chest and he picks it up. "Hmm… Eh," Ryan said and he flicked the ring away when suddenly it grew BIG and it opened a portal. "HOLY SHIT!!" yelled Maya. And then, the ring swallowed them to another world. They land on the beaches there. "Huh… Back to the beaches… Heh heh, guess that ring was a portal ring," Ryan said as he held on to it. "Where are we?" said Maya. "According to this, we're in the Green Hill Islands," Blake said after looking into his communicator device. "Green Hills, huh?" said Ryan. "Whoa...this is surreal," said Clari.

Somewhere else, a blue hedgehog and his yellow two-tailed fox buddy ran across Green Hill like the good old days. "Heh! This is the life," said the hedgehog. "You said it, Sonic. I loved it every day when we ran," replied the fox. "Right, Tails," said Sonic. Suddenly, Tails' device beeped and he saw 13 to 14 heat signatures by the beaches. "Sonic! 13 heat signatures by the beaches!" he said and the two dash to the beaches to where Ryan and the others were. Ryan sensed two people coming. "Heads up, guys. I think we got some visitors," Ryan said as he put the ring in his pocket. "Oh boy," said Clari as the two arrived. "Whoa… They're humans! All 13, except for three…" Tails said. "Two are demons and one is… a spider alien??!" Sonic exclaimed. "Yup, Sonic," said Tails. "Who are you two?" Joseph asked them. "I'm Sonic and this is Tails," said Sonic. "Joseph Nakamura is my name, and this is my hero team, Poison Blade," Joseph said. "Hi there," Sonic said. They all waved. Tails' device beeps again and this time, there was something in Ryan's pocket. "Huh?" Said Tails. The ring glowed and Ryan took it out. "HUH?! THAT'S--" Sonic exclaimed, but Ryan finished, "A portal ring? Yeah. It appeared in our world just about a minute ago before the ring swallowed all of us to get here." Tails was shocked that one of Sonic's rings ended up with Ryan. "Would you please give it to us?" Tails asked and Ryan flicked the ring towards him and Tails grabbed it. "Thanks," he said. Ryan nodded. "Well guys, I've done enough relaxing. Let's explore this world," he said and they all nodded.

So they explored the world and they end up in a town called Sunset Heights and they make it to a building. "You--(points to Ryan)--come with me," said Tails and he followed Tails to the entrance. "Wait here," Tails said as he went inside. Tails' friends see him. "Hey, guys! We have new guests," he said and the pink hedgehog perked up, along with a wolf that was in a Native tribe. "Oh really? Bring them in," said the pink hedgehog. "Ok, Amy," Tails said as the door opened and in came Ryan. The wolf perked up in surprise. "Wait a minute…" he said as he went up to Ryan. "Wolf? What do you see in him?" Tails asked Wolf. "...His power is VERY similar to mine…" he said. "Oh really, Wolf?" He said. "Yeah. What's your name, human?" He asked Ryan. "Right. I'm Ryan Westhearth, god of fire and the Prince of the Shadow World," he said. "Huh, I'm Wolf, but my real name is also Ryan," he said.

"Nice. Anyway, let's let the others see my friends," Ryan said and Poison Blade comes in. "Welcome to our house," Sonic said as Poison Blade checked it out. "Cool place, guys," said Joseph. "Thanks!" Tails said with a smile.

Later on, the two teams were hanging out and Tails was talking to Ryan. "So you have powers," Tails said and Ryan replied, "Yeah. I was born with them. And when I marry Clari, my girlfriend over there, I'll be the king of the Shadow World." "Woah… That's amazing!" Tails said and it made Ryan smile. "Thank you. I love her to pieces, and I've risked my life for her many times," he said. Clari blushed as he praised and loved her. She was entirely thankful that she met him and loved him as she saw the true side of him. "She's particularly the reason why I always get stronger every single day. I train, I work, hell, I have fun," he said and Tails smiled. "That's awesome, Ryan. You are so sweet and charming for her," he said. Maya smiled and told Clari, "You are pretty lucky that you have him as your future king. I'm happy for the both of you." Clari thanked her.

Back with the villains, they had just seen Poison Blade appear in the world. "Heh heh. As I thought," Josh said. "Wait, who are they?" Asked Eggman. "The damn hero team that has stopped me from annihilating all of Japan. Clever bastards always got the better of the villains there, including myself," he said, "It's always a no-brainer with them against legions of villains. They win EVERY SINGLE TIME. Heh, but this time, we will win. You can rule your world, and I'll destroy my own world and rebuild it the way I see fit," Josh said. They plan out their assault on the heroes.

Back with the heroes, Ryan and Clari were snuggling and Wolf and Tails were with them. "Ryan, you're so awesome," Tails said and Ryan chuckled. "Thanks, Tails. It means a lot from you, especially since I praised Clari and praised you for your smartness," Ryan said and Tails giggled. "Hehehe~ Thanks!" Tails said happily. Later on, as the heroes relax, the Resistance alarm goes off and Wolf looks at the screen. "Wait… It's not just Eggman…" he said and Ryan looked. "SON OF A…" Ryan ran outside. "SHIT, NOT YOU AGAIN!" Maya exclaimed as she sees the two figures. Ryan came outside and saw them. Ryan sighed. "Great, it's been a long time….JOSH"," he said and Josh chuckled. "This time, I've developed a plan with Eggman over here AND I've stolen some power from Kitsune," he said as he smirked, but Ryan did not appreciate that at all. "You WHAT?" He said. "Heh, yup I stole power from that vixen and she became almost powerless when I did it," Josh said.

Ryan growled and gave him a murderous look with his angry glaze. "Hmph, looks like someone is protective of her. If that's the case, why not just marry her?" Josh chuckled, which pissed him off even more. "BASTARD…" Ryan growled and a red aura was visible.

"Eggman, shall we begin?" Asked Josh. "Heh, you take the Spartan and the hedgehog is mine!" He said and Josh smiled. Ryan's growl then turned into a scream and he went after Josh.

TBC…


End file.
